happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Wind/Trivia
Trivia *This could be classified the deadliest episode ever due to the entire world being caught in an inferno, killing almost everything on the planet, though this is debatable, as Class Act has the highest amount of confirmed deaths in an episode at the moment, while many of the deaths in this episode were off-screen and unconfirmed. *The Sneak Peek and Teaser was announced on Mondo's website. *When Splendid heard the news on TV, the music also plays on the title card of the episode See What Develops. *Despite that this episode was made before All In Vein, the latter was uploaded on YouTube first. This occurs again between Bottled Up Inside and No Time Like the Present. *This is the first episode that Splendid cries in. *Truffles can be seen hiding behind the barn when Lumpy floats away. *A teaser of this was released on the 1st of October, 2012. It shows Splendid watching the news about a striking tornado then he goes off. Meanwhile, Lumpy and the others are sucked up by the tornado. *This is the second appearance of both Splendid and Disco Bear in Internet season 3. They last appeared in Wrath of Con, which also coincidentally stars Splendid while the latter made only appearance roles. *Apparently, Splendid actually is breaking wind in this episode. This is the first episode where a character does this onscreen. *This is (Debatably) the first episode Splendid kills Flaky without killing Russell and Nutty as well. *This is the third time that Splendid shows interest more in his items than in his job. The first one was in Better Off Bread, where he was more interested in making sure his bread was properly backed than in saving the day, and the second was in From Hero to Eternity, where saving Giggles and the town clearly played second fiddle to doing his laundry. *When Splendid screams as his book slips out of his hands, he screams exactly like Lumpy does. *This is one of the few episodes in which all of the featuring and appearing characters die while the starring character survives. *This is the second time a character lighting a match has caused the deaths of other characters. The other times where in See You Later, Elevator Spare Tire, and Going Out With a Bang. *The noise heard when Splendid's TV turns on sounds like Morse code signals. *It can be assumed that Truffles and the known characters who didn't appear survived the calamity in some way (e.g., Water, shelters, Cro-Marmot's ice block, etc). *In the Teaser, the music is similar to the music in The Chokes on You. *This is the only season 3 episode that Disco Bear makes sounds. *This is the shortest appearance of Toothy, only living for 2 seconds. *Sniffles is the only blue character who doesn't appear. Ironically, he co-starred with Splendid in the latter's previous appearance. *This is the fourth lethal explosion in the series, and the third disaster caused by Splendid. *This is the first and only time that Handy kills Toothy. Cultural References *The term "breaking wind" means to pass gas/fart. The title is also a reference to the Twilight novel/movie Breaking Dawn. **Humorously, Splendid is seen reading a book that resembles the Twilight novel. *The moral means that few things are so bad that no one profits from them. *Flaky's death might be a reference to Sarah Connor's death in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, where she died while holding on to a fence, though in Flaky's case it wasn't caused by an inferno. Superlatives *Lumpy's death is similar to Pop's death in Going Out With a Bang, Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes, and his death in Happy New Year. *Giggles' injury before death is similar to Russell's death in Who's to Flame?. *Giggles' death is similar to Petunia's death in You're Kraken Me Up. *Flaky's death is also similar to Lumpy's death in Just Desert, Disco Bear, Mime and Toothy's deaths in Cubtron Z, and Giggles' death in See What Develops (coincidentally also caused by Splendid). *Toothy's death is similar to Sniffles' injury in A Sight for Sore Eyes, the victims who died in the truck crash in Remains to be Seen, Flaky and Russell's deaths in Happy New Year, and Truffles' death in An Inconvenient Tooth *The circumstance of Petunia lighting a match to see through the gas clouds and then reacts with the match with enough strength to kill the entire planet is similar to the Mole's circumstance of lighting a match to see in the dark and then killing the entire town in Who's to Flame?. *Coincidentally, Petunia had a hand in both of these circumstances. *When Petunia lit up the match and set the world on fire, it a was similar event to Kringle Feast when Lumpy lit his lighter in Kringle Feast, and ended up killing everyone because he was the one who caused the gas leak, but the other characters died when Splendid unleashed his toxic gas or when Petunia set the world on fire, but in Kringle Feast, there was no survivor, while in that episode, Splendid was the only one who have survived. Production Notes *Lori Gee's voice was sampled for Giggles. *Ellen Connell's voice was sampled for Petunia. *David Winn's voice was sampled for Splendid. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia